


Letters to Harry Potter

by DrarryLove (Harrts)



Series: It Started With a Letter [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Friendship/Love, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Love Letters, M/M, Post - Deathly Hallows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-22 23:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harrts/pseuds/DrarryLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco has a predicament: He is in love with Harry Potter, but he certainly can't tell him that in person, now can he? So with the help of Pansy, he devises a plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Draco first discovered that he was in love with Harry Potter during his fourth year at Hogwarts. It, of course, had come as a bit of a surprise to him. His usual scorn toward the Gryffindor had been replaced by the utmost concern for the boy's safety as he completed the tasks for the Tri-Wizard tournament. After the final task, when it had been announced that Cedric Diggory had been killed, he had not felt even the slightest bit of grief. No, he was only concerned that Harry had made it back to Hogwarts safely.

Naturally, Draco tried to deny his feelings to his friends at first. He ignored the looks he got from his fellow Slytherins as he stared at Harry every chance he was given, glaring at them if they even dared to mention anything about it. During his sixth year, he finally was able to open up to Pansy Parkinson about what he felt. He had expected her to laugh at him for liking another boy, especially since that boy was _Harry Potter_ , or be upset by his confession (Draco knew very well that the Slytherin girl had feeling for him, and would not like hearing that he was never going to return those feelings). But, Pansy only offered words of encouragement to combat his fears that Harry would never return his love. How could he? Draco had been nothing but a royal pain in the ass to the other boy since they first came to Hogwarts. That's when Pansy helped him devise a plan, which he decided to follow through with during his final year at Hogwarts.

* * *

 

> _Dear Harry,_
> 
> _I must admit, the thought of telling you what I am about to scares me a bit. I know that, if I allowed you to know who I am, you would most certainly laugh in my face or be disgusted with me. Perhaps a little bit of both. That is why I am writing you this letter anonymously, and even though I know it won't benefit me in the least, I will be happy that I managed to tell you how I really feel about you._
> 
> _I realized it a long time ago, four years ago during the Tri-Wizard Tournament in fact, and it is my deepest regret that I didn't realize it sooner. Maybe if I had, I wouldn't have to write you a letter. I could tell you in person without the fear of what you would say. Maybe someday I will be able to talk to you about how I feel in person, but I know that now is not that time. I cannot tell you in person for many, many reasons. I suppose I should stop being so mysterious and finally tell you what it is that you, at this point, probably want to know._
> 
> _I am in love with you, Harry Potter. I wish that it wasn't so, because nothing can ever come of it. I cannot have a romantic relationship with you, if you'd even want one with me. There are many reasons for that, most of which I cannot tell you without revealing my identity. Although, I do hope that you would agree to a different kind of relationship with me._
> 
> _I would love to be able to write to you, talk with you, if you were willing. I don't expect a reply, but if you would like to write me back, then I would be one very happy person. If you do decide to write me, please put your letter in the drawer of the teacher's desk in the old Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. I will check there for a reply every day this week, and if I do not receive one, I will just stop looking. I would have you reply by owl, but then you'd have to know who I was._
> 
> _I look forward to receiving a reply._

Draco read and reread the letter about ten times, changing little bits of it every time. When he finally decided it was the best it could be, Draco used a spell to change his handwriting. He didn't want to risk the Harry would recognize it somehow and realize it was him who sent the letter. He wasn't sure if Harry would take it seriously then, he'd probably think that Draco was making fun of him. That was one of the reasons he was afraid to tell Harry in person, along with many more obvious ones.

Draco safely tucked the letter into the bottom of his trunk before heading off to Platform 9 ¾ with his mother. He realized, with a slight pang of regret, that this was the only time his father wouldn't be there to see him off. Despite everything his father had done, he still missed him dearly at times. Lucius had been executed after the War, along with every other Death Eater that the ministry could get their hands on. Narcissa and Draco had been spared, the Ministry believing that their actions were because of Lucius's influence. For Draco, this was true, as his father had enjoyed torturing him with the Imperious and Cruciatus curses to bend his will. Draco still wasn't entirely sure how Narcissa had survived her trial, though.

Draco hugged his mother goodbye before boarding the train, waving and smiling at her once he was in his compartment. He had purposely waited until he saw Harry get on the train, and sat in the compartment across from his so he could watch him. Harry noticed, and seemed to be surprised that Draco didn't stop to torment him as usual. Draco smirked a bit to himself at this. He still seemed to have a love for tormenting Harry, but he had decided that this year he was going to stop his antics, and leave the other boy alone. It was their last year, an eighth year he never expected to have at the school, and he was worried that after this he may never see Harry up close again. He didn't want to ruin this by antagonizing him.

Pansy entered the compartment with him, and after that he closed the doors in an attempt to prevent anyone else from following her in. He wanted it to just be Pansy, so he wouldn't have to worry about what he said. He also wanted Pansy to read his letter to Harry, get one last opinion on it before he sent it to the other boy. Pansy read it gleefully, looking sad through some parts of it, and giving Draco lovey-dovey eyes at other parts.

“This is just adorable Draco!” she cried when she was done reading, and Draco looked around worriedly, afraid someone would hear her, “It's a shame that you can't tell Potter it's you, you two would be the cutest couple ever!”

“Harry hates me, Parkinson,” Draco snorted, “He'd laugh in my face and call me a prick if I ever let him know it was me.”

“I wouldn't be so sure Draco. He _did_ save you from Azkaban after all. Maybe Potter likes you just as much as you like him, and like you he's too afraid to admit it,” she said matter-of-factly.

“I am very much doubting that,” Draco muttered. He grabbed his letter and tucked it safely away again, then turned to look out the window. He thought about the coming school year as he watched the trees whiz by. This year would be strange for him, as most of the people he'd come to think of as friends wouldn't be attending with him.

After Voldemort was defeated, it was decided that the seventh year students who had not been able to properly finish their studies would return for an eighth year. This effected many of the Slytherins, since most of them had family involved with Voldemort, and therefore had been very caught up with those affairs rather than their school work. The ones who weren't sent to Azkaban for being Death Eaters were returning to Hogwarts for one more year. Since Harry, Ron, and Hermione had been absent for the entire year, them along with a few more Gryffindors would also be returning. The small group of eighth year students would all be living in a separate commons together, despite the fact that they belonged to different houses. Draco couldn't help but let a small part of him hope that him and Harry would be placed into the same dorm. It was a long shot, Harry was more likely to be placed with the red headed Weasel, but Draco could dream.

When they entered Hogwarts, the eighth year group was immediately shown to their commons. It was a small room, with a fireplace and a few chairs and couches surrounding it. There was a staircase that led up to a landing with two doors. Draco assumed they led to the dorms, and was proven correct when Professor McGonagall (who had led them there) explained this. He also had high hopes that maybe he would be able to stay with Harry when McGonagall explained how they would be allowed to choose one other person to stay with, regardless of their gender or house. Maybe if he was kind to Harry, Harry would see the benefits in them staying together.

Draco was pleased to see that the Weasel and Granger immediately locked arms and gave each other excited looks. Pansy went to talk to another Slytherin girl who had returned as well, and it seemed most everyone else had found themselves a roommate. Draco grinned to himself and walked over to Harry, who glared at him a bit.

“Well, Harry, it seems you and I are the only ones who don't have roommates yet,” he said with a kind smile. Harry seemed baffled by Draco's unexpected kindness.

“Malfoy, why in the world would I _ever_ want to room with _you_ ,” he said, a puzzled and half angry look on his face.

“We'll be in many of the same classes, so we could help each other with our work. Besides, I haven't forgotten what you did for me last year, saving me from Azkaban by standing up for me during my trial. I don't want to keep up this stupid, childish rivalry when we can obviously be kind to each other.”

At that Harry's expression softened a bit and he reluctantly agreed. Draco smiled, and was also a bit surprised that Harry had accepted so easily. Draco had been expecting him to be more against the idea. Together they walked upstairs and chose a room. It looked empty, the beds were bare and there were hardly any decorations around. Draco assumed that when they returned, it would be filled with a mixture of red and gold and silver and green. Harry left a bit later to meet up with Ron and Hermione, and Draco took the opportunity to place the letter he'd written on top of Harry's trunk. He followed the other boy out a few minutes later with a small grin.

He couldn't wait to see Harry's reaction.


	2. Chapter 2

After a wonderful dinner in the Great Hall, the eighth years all retired to their commons for the night. Draco was excited to get up to his room with Harry, and see how the other boy reacted to the letter. When they were walking up the stairs, Draco stopped him for a moment.

“Some blonde girl came to our dorm earlier and handed me a letter for you. She said it was from her friend. I left it on your trunk for you,” he said, hoping his voice didn't betray his lie. Harry didn't seem to notice, or at least didn't call him out on it, and they both made their way back to the dorm room. It was decorated now, both of the beds had curtains around them and there were lamps and candles on the tables. Draco's bed had green curtains, like he was used to in his old dorm, and Harry's were red. Draco thought it made the place look overly festive, especially with the gold and silver accents everywhere. He was going to comment on it, but he noticed that Harry had picked up the letter and was reading it intently.

“So, who's it from? Is it a love letter to the great Harry Potter?” he asked in a teasing tone.

“Actually, yes, it is,” Harry said when he was done reading it. He was frowning a bit and tossed it to the side. That made Draco frown in disappointment, and he made sure to look indifferent again before Harry noticed.

“Let me see,” he said, picking it up and pretending to read, even though of course he knew exactly what it said, “Aren't you going to reply?”

“Why should I? I get these letters all the time, although most have a name on them,” Harry muttered, “I don't want to get some poor girl's hopes up only to have her be disappointed when I don't have an interest in her. Especially since I doubt this girl really loves me.”

_If only you knew it was a guy, and that he loves you very much,_ Draco thought, sighing to himself. Out loud he said, “How do you know you won't have an interest in her? You could be surprised.”

“I can guarantee that I am not interested in _any_ girl.”

Harry left it at that, leaving Draco to wonder if he meant what the Slytherin thought he did. He sat down on his bed with a sigh, disappointed that it didn't seem like he'd be getting a response to his letter. He couldn't be entirely disappointed though; Harry was talking to him like a friend, and it made him want to smile.

“If I were you, I would reply,” Draco told him, “But do what you wish. That's just what _I_ would do.”

* * *

The next day, Draco was surprised to see Harry with what looked like a letter in his hand. Harry was smiling at him a bit, and lifted his hand to show off the envelope.

“I'm taking your advice. I've decided that I will send them a reply. It's the least I can do,” Harry said, and Draco couldn't hold back his smile.

“That's great Harry. I hope that this turns out well for you,” Draco said cheerily, adding in his head _and for me too_. Harry smiled back at Draco.

“I never thought I'd hear you say anything like that, Draco.” 

“Well, like I've said, I'm done with our rivalry. I just want to be your friend, if you want that too,” Draco said, grinning a bit wider. 

“I'd like that,” Harry murmured with a small smile, then left. Draco hoped it was to put the letter in the spot he'd specified. He was very curious about what Harry had to say, hoping it wouldn't disappoint him.

* * *

> _To my admirer,_
> 
> _I don't know if it will surprise you that I've decided to reply to your letter, but I figured I owed you a reply at the very least._
> 
> _I'll admit, your letter didn't surprise me too much, but it did make me very curious. I want to know who you are, since you didn't even add a name. I don't expect that you're ever going to tell me, but maybe some day you will._
> 
> _Draco said that the letter was delivered to him by a blonde girl, so I can only assume you have a friend who's an eighth year, otherwise how would that person have gotten into my commons? I want for you to know that I'm going to use this to try and find you. I want to know who you are, and why you are afraid to tell me. Perhaps that's my inner sneaky Slytherin coming out, but I don't really mind._
> 
> _Or maybe you are the blonde who dropped off the letter? Although, I'm having a hard time finding any blonde eighth years besides Draco. And it wasn't him who dropped off that letter._
> 
> _I hope to hear back from you soon. And be warned, if you don't tell me who you are, I just might have to wait up in the classroom for you._
> 
> _\- Harry_

_And it wasn't him who dropped off that letter_. The phrase made Draco want to laugh out loud. If only Harry knew that Draco _had_ been the one to write the letter. He had to admire Harry's determination to find out who his secret admirer was, he really was acting like a Slytherin. Draco decided that he had to be careful, he couldn't have Harry hiding in the corner when he went to pick up the letters. He'd just check and see where Harry was before he went to the room, just incase the Gryffindor was serious about waiting there for him. 

Draco pulled out a quill and started to write out a reply. He was a bit stumped as to what to write, and it turned out more like a short little note than an actual letter. But Draco was content with it nonetheless.

> _Harry,_
> 
> _I am very glad that you decided to reply to me; you're correct in your assumption that I wasn't expecting one. You probably get thousands of love letters, how could you ever be expected to reply to then all?_
> 
> _It amuses me that you are looking for me, because I can guarantee that you're looking in all the wrong places. I'm certainly not a person that you're expecting._

Draco folded the letter up and placed it on Harry's bed, then made it look like he was busy with his homework. When Harry walked in, he pointed to the letter.

"A Slytherin delivered it this time, one of my friends actually," Draco said, making Harry look surprised, "Don't worry, I know it's not her. She certainly would have told me." 

"Hm, well maybe you can get her to tell me who it is," Harry said, sighing. He read the letter and started writing out a reply once he was done with it. He handed the letter to Draco. 

"Go tell your friend to give this to her for me, okay?" he said. Draco nodded and grabbed the letter from Harry. He left the dorm and went to Pansy's. once he was safely there, he read Harry's letter, the Slytherin girl hovering over his shoulder excitedly. 

> _To My Admirer,_
> 
> _You're not who I'm expecting? Well for me, that implies that you're a male... Which I can't say I'd have a huge problem with._
> 
> _So could you at least tell me that much? Are you a male or a female? If you are a girl... Well, I can't say I would have much interest in you._
> 
> _-Harry_

Draco laughed a bit. He wrote out his reply that yes, he was a male, and left Harry's letter with Pansy. Back at his dorm, he hid his letter under his mattress, before curling up on it and falling asleep. He'd make sure he left that letter for Harry tomorrow. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I did a time skip, I just figured that most of what I'd write would be quite boring... The letters they would have wrote really weren't important, and I just wanted to jump to more exciting things.
> 
> I also only have planned for a chapter or two more, as this never was meant to be long. I will however add more one shots and short stories like this to the series, to expand on what happens once this story is done.
> 
> If you'd like a longer Draco/Harry fic, my fic "Harry the Slytherin" is starting right at the beginning and will hopefully be more detailed about their relationship as it develops.
> 
> Warnings: Mentions of Mpreg in this chapter. I'd also like to explain how that works for this fic. In my mind, wizards have the capability of getting pregnant, and always have, but the occurance is rare. The males tend to have more problems though, that result in miscarriages because of their anatomy not being quite right for a child. Because traditionally females bore the children, not much effort was put into making the male pregnancies safer for the babies and fathers. Only recently did research get put into it, and male pregnancies became safe as long as the fathers took the correct potions and whatnot. This is why Narcissa is opposed, she was born during a time when male pregnancies were still dangerous, and she worries that Draco and his husband will be hurt if they allow themselves to have a child, based in what she grew up believing.

Draco smiled as he started read Harry's latest note to him. They had been writing back and forth now for a few months, and Draco thought things were going well between them. They chatted as if they were having a conversation face to face, and even flirted a bit. Their relationship hadn't just improved in the letters though. Harry and him had been acting more or less civilly, and only had a few disagreements now and then. Draco even heard Harry refer to him as a friend, and it made his heart soar. He was staring to think that maybe he could have a chance with Harry in a relationship, and his hopes were raised when he got to the last part of the letter.

>   
> _I know that you said you didn't want to meet me, and I understand. But from our letters, I can't say that I think you're a bad person. Lately I've been wondering about what you look like, what your name is, and thinking that we could have a relationship if taking with you in person is as easy as it is in these letters. So I decided on a plan..._
> 
> _It's almost Christmas, so as you know the Yule Ball is approaching. If you're willing, I'd like to meet you there. It's a masquerade theme, so you don't even have to show me your face. I just would like to be with you for just one night, even if it won't answer all the questions I have. Maybe I'm setting myself up for heartbreak if you just leave me after that, but at least I can have one night. For now that would have to be enough._
> 
> _\- Harry_

Draco smiled a bit. Harry sure did want to meet him, and he couldn't say he wasn't longing to let Harry know who he was as well. He didn't have much time to think about what he might say before Harry walked in.

"What you got there Draco?" He asked, and Draco quickly shoved the letter under his pillow.

"Nothing!" he said, a bit took nervously, and Harry cocked an eyebrow.

"Doesn't seem like nothing. Come on, I let you read my letters," he pointed out, crossing his arms. Draco sighed.

"Yeah, but... I just don't want to talk about it," he mumbled, hugging his knees. He was tempted to show Harry, reveal everything... But fear of Harry's reaction stopped him.

"Is everything okay?" Harry asked, sounding genuinely concerned. The dark haired boy sat on the edge of Draco's bed, and he felt Harry brush his hand against his own, only for a moment.

"Yeah, it's fine," Draco mumbled. He didn't want to talk to Harry though... So he decided to lie, "It was just a letter from my mum. She's been pressuring me into thinking about an arranged marriage, even though she knows I'd never be able to love the woman she put me with. I thought this foolishness would stop with me father gone..." There, not completely a lie. Narcissa _had_ been pressing him about getting married almost straight after graduation.

"Why would she try and force you when she knows you don't want it? I saw how much she loves you, I never would have thought she wanted to hurt you."

"Because, who _I_ would choose to marry would never be suitable for producing heirs. Because I'm gay, and I would choose to marry a man," Draco mumbled. It was something he'd never said aloud. Only Pansy and his mother knew he was gay, and he never really had said it to either of them.

"Men can have babies Draco, you do know that right?" Harry murmured, smiling a bit, "I'm sure you could find a man who you love, and could have lots of little Malfoys with."

"Mother still doesn't seem convinced of all of that. Safe male pregnancies are a new development since she was born," Draco sighed, "Her and my father were quite old fashioned. From what they remembered, male pregnancies usually ended unsuccessfully fifty percent of the time, or the baby would have something wrong and die quickly. Even though that's not an issue anymore with new research being put into potions and spells, she still worries."

"I'm sure you can convince her once you find a man you love enough to want to marry," Harry said, brushing his hand again before getting up. Draco watched him go with a pang of regret. He could have told Harry that that person was sitting next to him right now, but he didn't. He was too afraid, as always.

* * *

By the next day, Draco had written out his reply to Harry's letter. He practically yelled in excitement when he put it on Harry's bed, then sat and waited eagerly on his own. Harry came in a little while later, and Draco could see his smile when he noticed the letter. Harry was grinning by the time he was done with it, and he passed it to Draco.

> _Dear Harry,_
> 
> _I had to think about your proposal for quite some time, and I finally decided that it would be a wonderful idea for us to meet in person. I don't know if I will reveal my face to you, but either way I think it will be a wonderful experience for both of us._
> 
> _Meet me out by the lake at seven. I'll be the one in black.  
> _

Draco grinned over at Harry, pretending to be surprised.

"Wow Harry, that's wonderful!" He exclaimed, and Harry's grin got wider.

"Isn't it?" he said, then fell back on his bed with a happy sigh, "I wonder what he's like. If he's strong, or smart, or as sweet as he is in his letters. If he's anything like _you_ Draco, I most certainly will love him."

Draco widened his eyes a bit, and Harry blushed when he realized what he said. He opened his mouth like he was going to say something else, but Draco held up a hand and smiled reassuringly to stop him. Harry didn't need to say anything else, because Draco had made up his mind.

He was definitely going to tell Harry who he was at the dance.


End file.
